Persona Naruko
by Fujimoto
Summary: You say cheap words. I laugh, Naruko is waiting. You don't know anything about me. If I was gone you'll already forget about me. I dip my feet into the water. "Naruto!" I smile "Naruto no longer exists"/ SasukexFEMNaruto inspired by Persona Alice


Alice: And so I try this again

Seven: What is this your like millionth time?

Alice: Yea but they're all mostly concerning Itachi x Naruto

Itachi: Because you know who's best

Sasuke: All of your stories are skewed..*glares*

Naruto: Be nice

Sasuke: Like hell I'll be nice!

Alice: Well your whole look on life is skewed!

*Everyone laughs*

Seven: Okay she has you there

Sasuke: You don't even know me!

Alice: All in due time! Now to the story!

* * *

><p>I stood there watching the very shocked expressions on my teammate's facial features.<p>

_'How the hell was I going to get out of this one?'_

"I think it's time for you to come clean.." A voice suggested.

I think I would rather have a well roasted face to munch on...

Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, yes just like the whirl pool and as you can see in my situation I have a bit of a problem but let's not start from here; let's start from the beginning.

* * *

><p>I was six years old when I held hands with a mysterious stranger out in the rain. It wasn't dark nor was it bright it was slightly in between the two. It was cold, windy, and wet. The stranger slowly let go of me, it was an action I didn't want to happen but it did.<p>

"I'll be back" They told me and I nodded as my response. I watched them take a step further and further away from me and within each step the lonelier I got. I was left there and I waited and waited for what seemed like hours.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" I turned to another voice that called for me. I was a little happy thinking that maybe someone will finally take me in.

"Don t talk to her!" Another sudden figure shouted in panic and I watched the two argue before my eyes.

"Why not?" They shouted.

"She's a monster!" The other yelled back and without another word they both left. The person I was holding hands with never came back. It was still raining. My feet starting hurting from standing up so much; tired, hungry, and sleepy were the feelings I started to receive by being there. I sat down on the cold floor and refused to move from my spot somewhere in my heart I believed that they were going to come back. I held my legs towards my chest, I felt so lonely.

"You" I heard someone say who caused me to raise my head. "Yes you" I didn't move but he held his hand out toward me. Slowly, I slowly reached out toward the stranger and when I did he helped me stand up. We began to walk in a direction I didn't know but the figure stopped suddenly which made me look at him then toward what they were staring at: it was a puddle. "Look at yourself" They demanded and I did. "Wave goodbye because it's the last time you'll see yourself like this until further notice" He informed but I didn't understand to what he was getting at I just did what I was told and waved goodbye toward myself. I looked back to the spot I was sitting and left alone and I waved to her too.

* * *

><p>6 years later Normal POV<p>

"Naruto get back here!" Yelled a voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Hahaha no way!" Very unlucky for Naruto that there was a dead end and there was no way for any type of form of escape.

"I have you now!" Naruto palmed his face in forgetting that this was no longer an alley way.

"Aww..Iruka-sensei you're no fun!" The blond boy pouted.

"How many times have I told you to never ditch class? Don't you care about your graduation that's coming up? Naruto with your absence and very low grades I don't think you'll be able to graduate like your friends" Iruka lectured for the millionth time. "What do you want to do in life?"

"Be Hokage! You know that!"

"Which is why you have to study hard and be a good student all these pranks and skipping school won't get you to the road" Naruto looked at the ground finding very interesting at the moment.

"I know I know Iruka-sensei" He replied.

"Then why do you do these actions?" The blond boy didn't want to tell his favorite teacher the real reason as to why because then he'll just worry like the mother hen he always is and right now at the moment he didn't need it.

"What's life without fun?" Was his answer Iruka sighed in hopelessness.

"Just because I know you're a real hard worker when it comes to the Jutsu's I'll pass you IF you can successfully make a perfect clone of me today in class now come on"

Once they arrived Naruto sat in his seat right next to Sakura and Sasuke in which he hated both to the ends of the earth. Sakura was completely useless when it came to combat and Sasuke was an arrogant bastard. There was really never anything to say about Sasuke other than he's quiet and a bit of a show off.

"Alright class today is our final exam toward your graduation, please stand in line" Iruka announced as all the students did as they were told. "The final exam is toward a cloning jutsu of me"

"Too easy" Sakura whispered toward her best friend slash rival.

"You said it" Ino replied. Naruto almost prayed to whatever god was out there to be able to do this.

_'Who am I kidding? I'm not going to be able to pull this off'_ The blond thought to himself. _'Well might as well have some fun at my failure'_

"Alright Naruto your up" Iruka called.

"Transform!" The boy yelled as he transformed into his sexy jutsu which cause Iruka to have a huge nose bleed.  
>"You idiot!" His sensei shouted as he banged his head as the rest of the class howled with laughter. Naruto walked back up to his seat knowing that one he failed the exam and two he wasn t going to graduate with the rest.<p>

"He just made a fool of himself" A girl behind him said to her friend.

"You would think he would take this seriously with such an impossible dream" Her friend replied.

"People like **HIM** never change, people like **HIM** will always and forever be nothing in society" She responded.

"Well there's no possible way he's graduating with this class"

"Or any class for that matter" She answered rather quickly as they both laughed. Naruto buried his head into his arms; it was true it was all true.

"Class dismissed" Iruka announced. All of the students rose up from their desks and began to leave. "Uh Naruto can I speak with you please?" The blond walked toward his teacher and once the last student left Iruka started."What happened?" Naruto didn't say anything. "I had hope for you Naruto"

"Then don't be surprised.." The blond finally replied. "I am a dead last after all.." As a smile snaked its way toward his mouth. Iruka looked at his favorite student and felt very sorry for him.

"Naruto-"

"Don't... I don't need you're pity" And without another word he left the classroom as well. The blond walked toward the lake near the village he thought he should just sit down and let reality hit him for a while; however, once he arrived he noticed a certain raven haired boy already sitting there. Naruto gritted his teeth, that was his spot and now even that was taken away from him.

"No not this not now" He decided so he walked down the dock and sat. Sasuke in the other did not like his company he wanted to be alone.

"What do you want you loser" He stated than questioned. At this point Naruto just wanted to say hi to the girl he always sees in the water and leave. He didn't want to start something not after the day he's had.

"Nothing" Was his reply and the Uchiha said nothing else. Naruto stared at the water and continued to be quiet to Sasuke's surprise. The raven haired boy looked at the blond and he did nothing just sit there and stare at the water something the Uchiha thought was impossible to do sense he always thought he was born with ADD or some other. Naruto dipped his feet in the water and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

The blond is acting strange not that he's never acted strange before but this time it's different. He's just actually sitting there! I can't actually believe it, it's actually just nice sitting here with him in silence. Next thing I know is that he dips his feet in the water and smiles; perhaps this place brings memories with his parents here too. I stopped myself a little, does he actually have parents? I've never seen them at parent meetings in fact I don't know much about him, wait why am I asking this questions and why do I care? I scowled, how am I letting this dead last get to me? Did he just wave at the water? Okay this guy is a weirdo.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Once my feet were dipped I felt this light sensation that just made me smile. I felt like everything that had happened to me throughout the day was just a bad dream. Just then I see her, it's funny she looks just like me but in a feminine body. She looks so pretty her blue bright big eyes, long blond two pony tailed hair, her cat like lines are a little thicker, and her body looks so nice as well. She waves towards me and I wave back.

"You finally lost it. Realizing that you'll amount to nothing has left you insane" I looked at Sasuke then at the water and she was still there then I realized, he wouldn't understand what I see because he can't see it. "I guess your silence means yes" When you say this I laugh and this only pisses you off even more. "Your nothing but a waste in the world you know that?" And then you run off. I sit there and stare back in the water and your still there and this time you're holding your hands out toward me. I want to jump into your arms and be there forever.

"Hey Naruto.." I look back. "I hear you won't be graduating..I'm sorry.." I turn around until his words utter. "What if I told you, you can graduate by doing me little favor?" And once more you have my attention.

* * *

><p>The Next day<p>

The graduating class stood among one another as they were presented with their head bands. Naruto just sat on the swing watching..

* * *

><p>Naruto: It's as Sasuke says...all <strong>Skewed<strong>!

Alice: I'm trying my best!

Itachi: Some what

Seven: You were such a better writer...what happened?

Alice: I have no idea..when I got to the 12th grade I suddenly lost all confidence in writing

Sasuke: You had confidence?

Alice: Better confidence than you ever had

*All three: OOOOOO*

Sasuke: At least I don't suck at writing

*All three: Ouch!*

Alice: At least I'm real!

Itachi: Alice won

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: He has a point

Sasuke: You agree with him?

Seven: Dude your made of plastic half the time


End file.
